


Breaking Buttons

by ChubWriter



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, More than the kinky things, Stuffing, Talking, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: "What's your big discovery, o, mage greater than Medea?"Emiya walked from behind the kitchen counter to Cu. "Hoho," Cu whistled, "have my habits rubbed onto you?"Overnight Emiya had fattened up. Not by much - but his love of skintight clothes showed the little belly he had gotten. His armor rounded a little around the slight bump. "A temporary side effect," he explained. "If we cannot avoid the spell with trickery, I offer brute force. We'll grow you faster than the clothes. What do you say?"
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Breaking Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Why is writing so hard? Half the time I have no idea what to write, and when I have I can't put it in words. Luckily it gets easier if I manage to start (somehow). Sorry this story took so long! Cu and Emiya have become my fave dynamic, so you'll be getting lots of them!
> 
> Also, go at my tumblr - mightysteelix (warning: NSFW) for some updates between the posted fanfics!
> 
> All comments are welcome!

"G' morning," Cu yawned. Servants could exist without sleep, but Cu napped every so often. He used to go and sleep in trees - but now that had become only a dream for him. In theory, Servants had no weight; in practice, Cu swore he had heard the branches creaking.

Cu turned to look for his boyfriend. No Emiya in sight. How much like him to sneak out in the night after Cu had fallen asleep. The Archer barely stayed still for a minute; only after much coaxing, Cu got him in the bed for a pleasant cuddle session and it took some big promises.

"What am I finding in you?" Cu quipped to himself. He sniffed the air - heavy smell of fried dough. "Here's my answer. Better walk down, or he'll drag me to breakfast." Cu laughed - even with his full power, could Emiya move him in this state? "I'll test it on another day; now I must keep an oath."

‘I will eat however much you cook for me.' One nap ago, Cu had agreed. With cleared head, the idea charmed him even more. Getting the coveted cuddles and the tastiest food in the world?

Cu stomped - so far with the weightless Servants - on the floor. While he was halfway sitting, his belly jutted over the tight boxers he was wearing. He gave it a rub, jiggling the soft flab. It rippled like jello under his fingers, before settling a bit over his hips. Not little for a month of feasting - but not close to the best Cu could put out.

"Time to up my game," Cu promised to himself. First step - breakfast.

Cu was dashing down the stairs, when Emiya spoke. "Put on some clothes,” ordered he.

"Please," Cu replied. "You love my body, right?"

"Doesn't matter. Even if Psyche herself came here for breakfast, I would make her put on clothes." Emiya walked from behind the counter.

"No arguing with you, huh?" Cu poked his flabby roll, drawing the finger up to his chest. "If I must…"

"Put on clothes. And ensure its extra tight. Or you have don't want to grow out of your clothes?"

"Really?" Cu's eyes lit up. He ran to Emiya, his belly flopping up and down. "You could have started with this."

"And miss your begging puppy eyes? Never." Emiya smirked.

"If anyone else called me a puppy, I'd kill them. Don't abuse your pass too much." Cu teased. "Now, what to put on?"

Without waiting for a reply, Cu conjured his casual clothes. The Hawaiian shirt - a moment away from breaking - clung tight to his body. It forced his gut in a little. Buttons dug deep in his flesh. Windows in the strained fabric showed off his skin. A single bite and he would explode out of it - if not for the Servant's magic, which expanded his clothes with him. His pants fared just as poorly; the single button hung for its dear life. They stayed pulled up, his belly hanging over the band. Cu's ass almost oozed out of them.

Cu sat by the table. "Have you found a way to stop the spell? Because even Caster said it was impossible before you dragged me away." He laughed - that memory always got a reaction.

Emiya blushed redder than his coat. "Only you would ask ‘Hey, is there a way to make me outgrow my clothes?' while walking on the street. Most people have something called shame for your information."

"Yeah, like one specific man, who cannot eat in pajamas. Even Kotomine was laxer than you." Cu leaned back, tilting his chair, arms behind his head. "What's the matter with breakfast in underpants?"

"Matter of principle," Emiya replied sharply. "Yes, I don't have right to speak of principles," he said as Cu opened his mouth. "You are not the first to complain."

"The girl, too? Huh, never thought she'd also leave clothes for last." A wistful smile formed on Cu's lips. "She should have summoned me."

"You both would sleep through the whole morning. Maybe the rest of the day, too. I'd take waking up you over her."

"Just say you love me." Cu smiled. "There, much more simple."

Emiya rubbed his forehead. He looked as if he was planning a murder - another typical day.

"I should have betrayed you all for Caster. She did not bug me before breakfast."

"And who's not served breakfast yet?" Faux pouts worked wonders against Emiya. "What's your big discovery, o, mage greater than Medea?"

Emiya walked from behind the kitchen counter to Cu. "Hoho," Cu whistled, "have my habits rubbed onto you?"

Overnight Emiya had fattened up. Not by much - but his love of skintight clothes showed the little belly he had gotten. His armor rounded a little around the slight bump. "A temporary side effect," he explained. "If we cannot avoid the spell with trickery, I offer brute force. We'll grow you faster than the clothes. What do you say?"

Cu jumped out of his chair. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" He pulled Emiya close to himself and kissed him. Their hot lips touched. Emiya hugged his boyfriend, his fingers digging deep in the soft love handles. "A genius!"

"It's nothing much - a slight enchantment on the food." Emiya pecked Cu on the lips again and let him. "But works perfectly for our goals." He brought a tower of pancakes, stacked so high that it reached for the ceiling.

"Where's the rest?" Usually, Emiya would overload the table with plates - they stayed put only by a miracle.

"Think of this as a test run. The spell took most of my morning. And there's always lunchtime…"

Cu attacked the tower while listening to Emiya. The endless piles of food used to frighten him more than Queen Mebd. If not for Emiya's endless reassuring, teasing and taunting, he would not… Well, he'd reach so far - but far slower. What hero would ever surrender?

Puffy, sweet taste filled Cu's mouth. Mmm! Emiya's food amazed him as always. Pancakes, as fluffy as clouds, melted and left a dreamy fulfillment. Each sugary gulp fell in Cu's throat and reached to his stomach.

"You realize we are racing against the spell, right?" Just on time, Emiya's remark came. "You can enjoy the taste later."

"It's crime not to relish this!"

"Note taken; next time I'll cook utterly tasteless food. Unless you up your game now."

Emiya was bluffing; as if that slave to perfection could sabotage himself. Still, he had right.

"Sorry, taste buds," Cu said. "But if Emiya asks for the hungry monster…"

A beast he would get. With a primal force that frightened Ireland's worst monsters, Cu tore through the pancakes. The tower disappeared, bite by bite. Four, five, six - now on his seventh pancake Cu still did not feel full at all. Eight, nine… His buttons dug in the soft flesh. Bits of skin showed through the gaps in the fabric. The shirt grew to cover his body, yet his belly rounded faster. Each bite turned in fat immediately and his gut became larger. Yet not fast enough.

Thirteen. Cu's belly reached his legs. His shirt - driven by powerful magic - fought to keep him restrained. It squished him like a sausage - big, fat sausage forced in too tight packaging. He felt on his last legs - but then, the shirt would be, too! Cu leaned forwards for pancake fourteen, his arm brushing against his enormous gut. One bite - one little bite more and he would win. He chewed and gulped down, feeling his belly expand…

Pop! One of the buttons - unable to withstand the pressure - broke and flew forward. Finally! Cu inhaled, smiling and content. Emiya put a hand on the revealed patch of flesh.

"Wow, big guy! You did it!"

"How could I not?" Cu breathed slowly. "When I have the best chef for myself. Damn -" he looked down.

Cu had grown wide. Fat jutted out of his sides. His belly - as big and round as a beach ball - exploded in all directions. "You are right," he said. "Wow!" He smacked his belly. The sensation traveled through the fat, almost reaching the middle of his huge gut. "So," he turned to Emiya, "you mentioned lunch…"


End file.
